


Almost an Exwire

by LeWanderinGaal



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anime Continuity-ish, Blood, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drunk Students, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hurt/Comfort, I copi-pasted from my wattpad account, I made this so long ago I can't find my word document, I mean is something that might happen after the end of the first season, NOT abuse, Other, Post-Anime, Post-Series, Slow Burn, Still, again the first season, at the end tho, because this fic is long as heck, but like minor stuff, even if the word count is big, exwires, just a bunch of tired exwires drinking for safety reasons, just saying, kind of???, oh yeah, or at least I tried that, sorry - Freeform, thats why I have so many categories marked, you can read by sections and take your time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWanderinGaal/pseuds/LeWanderinGaal
Summary: [Post-First season]The Blue Night events had an effect in the lifes of basically everyone, and so you joined the Exorcist student program.Here is the story of your first mission and how it helped you improve your relationship with the Exwires and the young moled exorcist.I don't own neither the Ao no Exorcist universe, nor you, the only thing I can claim mine is the plot.Gender Neutral!Reader so that way everyone can get some love from our exorcist guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, here on AO3, is my long ass fic everyone! It took me a lot to read the already checked version that a friend helped me have, and now that I have an account in here, I can post it in here. Im really proud of this one actually.
> 
> I think you all already know this, but I will leave the code for this:  
> (Y/N): Your name  
> (Y/L/N): Your last name  
> (O/L): Other/Original(as in first) language  
> (F/P/N): Favorite pet name
> 
> Enjoy~~
> 
> Post-posting note: JEEZZ! 12751 WORDS??? Is that why no one reads this? ;u;

You couldn't believe it.

Here you were, in the middle of a mission, playing spin the bottle with the original Exwire class.

And most of them were drunk. Even the Professor. That was Shura's work actually.

You weren't though, thanks to your 'who-knows-what' half part. It wasn't easy for you to get drunk (and you weren't drinking a lot anyway), but with everyone like that, you weren't really stressed and let yourself drink a little more than usual.

Maybe ending with Shiemi, Rin and...Professor Okumura in the bedroom wasn't a bad idea at the end.

\--------&\----------&\-----------------&\-------&

After the Blue Night's events most of the people you knew were able of seeing demons.

Some of them went insane, so Director Faust had the doctors gave them the eyewash medicine.

Others adopted this way of seeing the world as a new day-to-day experience.

But a few (like you) decided to join the Cram School and become exorcists to help people.

*

The class you were assigned to was the one of Satan's older son, and the titular professors were ShuraKirigakure and Satan's younger son (it took you a while to understand why a teen your age and others not much older than you were already exorcists AND teachers).

But everyone in that class already had friends or people to hang around with.

Unlike you.

There was the original class; then, a group of sophomore students from the college True Cross school had; the gang of students of your generation were sitting in different spots in the classroom, yet you could always see them together; a smaller group of girls (4 to be exactly) always sat at the same table, even when that wasn't the most comfortable idea.

And then there was you.

Sitting most of the time alone in a table in the middle of the classroom.

Even when the classroom was full no one seemed interested in befriending you. Maybe they all were scared or intimidated of the demon twins and the original class?

I mean, your spot was behind Rin's and Shiemi's table, and the ones at your right and left were occupied by the other original members.

It was no secret of course that the Okumura brothers were demons, but the brothers didn't scare you, and actually watching Rin's tail wagging after you finished an exam (and he hasn't) was quite relaxing, just as playing with some small Coal-tar flying around on your table, just like you did in middle school or anytime you were uneasy.

_You were always capable of seeing demons. You never knew what they were for most of your life, but most of them became your friends. Others not so much._

_Your foster mothers thought at first you talked about "normal" imaginary friends. Untill you were 7._

_You didn't understand why they couldn't see them, but soon learned to not talk about your flying funny-looking (sometimes scary-looking) friends to anyone after you heard your mommy telling your mama to call a doctor or something, about how you weren't "sane" or "okay"._

_It wasn't until your second month on True Cross that you found out those were demons. And that in fact you weren't normal, you were half something, but you never did a lot of digging into the subject, since the most obvious answer was half demon, but ain't body got time for that._

Thanks to you not being able to tell people about your "friends" you became a shy and mistrustful child, so talking to people wasn't your strength.

Sure, you have talked with Shiemi for a little help with the farmacology class, with Bon to ask for advice on how to memorize chants and even before the Blue Night events with Yukio to have someone explain you certain math topics your normal classes' teacher couldn't make the class understand every then and now.

But other than that you really didn't talk a lot to anybody.

It was okay, really, having time for you to do your cram school homework and in your spare time workout a little or just have time for yourself and your hobbies, and even have a part time job (for like a month).

Everything was okay.

Until it wasn't.

Your almost final step to be accepted and present your Exwire exam was a mission: The whole class was going to a hotel and the goal was to get it clean of demons, coal-tar and put some barriers so those couldn't get in it again.

For the already Exwires this was just a normal scholar trip-mission; for the rest of you this was as exciting as terrifying news.

But for you the horror began before even leaving the class.

"Okay everybody, listen up. For next week's trip we are going to stay in the hotel for 4 days, and we are going to be sleeping in the buildings rooms, so get in groups/teams of four people and let Paku know the team members. She's going to write them down and give the list to me. It doesn't matter if the groups have both genders, because at the end, the point is to watch eachother's backs and..."

You didn't even finish listening to Professor Okumura's instruction, as everyone else was already talking and asking other people to join their bedroom group.

And of course no one even looked at you.

Now this is the sad part about your behavior and personality.

If you didn't get a team, would you be able to still go to the mission? Were you out of the program? Was this the end to your exorcist career???

The feeling of desperation, anxiousness and sadness was already starting to make your eyes a little watery, and to distract yourself you started packing up your stuff as the class was close to ending and next was P.E..

The bell rang.

"Alright! Listen, you have all day to make your teams and gave Paku the names! Have a good day!"

Just like everyday, your classmates got out of the classroom as fast as cheetahs, and you stand up before Shiemi, Rin, Bon, Paku and Izumo.

In the alley, Paku and Izumo were talking to Bon, but walked in the other direction (for some reason). And so, you found yourself walking infront of Rin and Shiemi, listening to their conversation about the room's team for the trip.

"Shiemi, are you sure we should ask them to join us?"

"Yes Rin! They are really sweet and funny and intelligent. They are good people, and Yuki-chan already knows them too!"

"But I don't! They don't really talk a lot and I would like to meet them before the trip."

"You can ask them to hang with us or you later, but we need to ask them now!"

"Alright. Go ahead."

"WHAT?!"

"Shiemi, you want to invite them? Go do the talk."

"It's not me the one who had the original idea!!!"

This was getting ridiculous.

You slowed your speed and started to walk besides Rin while talking to both of them "Who are you guys talking about? I could ask them to join you if you want." Because even though talking to a person isn't your thing, being a message deliverer was, since the words weren't yours. Besides, you wanted to see the other person's face, 'Hey! The son of Satan wants you to join him in the trip!'. Yeah, hilarious.

They haven't answered, so you thought you were doing something (or looking) odd.

"Uh, guys? Is everything alright?"

Shiemi was tomato red and Rin wasn't making eye contact with you while talking.

"Well, actually, the person we wanted to ask to join us is you."

...

Wait.

...

What?

Now you needed to see YOUR face.

Is someone asking you to join their trip team? Are they messing with you? That was the more probable answer.

"Are you guys messing with me? Because I sit right behind you and you didn't ask me." Ok, the tone of your voice plus the arched eyebrow was probably a bad combo.

"Yes! You do! But we didn't...it's just...Yuki-chan...Izumo said..." Shiemi was panicking and not knowing what the hell was going on was freaking you out too.

Actually, some Coal-tars were flying around Shiemi and you, because of both your mental disasters.

But Yukio Okumura came to save the day.

"I'm sorry (Y/L/N), but the idea was mine. I noticed how you weren't getting in a team, so I thought it would be a good idea if you joined us: my brother, Shiemi-san and I. Shiemi-san is with us because Izumo said she and Paku are staying with Konekomaru and Suguro, and I'm stuck with my brother."

"Oe! Have some respect for your older brother!"

You couldn't help but giggle at this last interaction.

"So you guys were serious when you asked me to join you?" You asked the duo you were talking to before.

Your answer was two very effusive nods.

"Sorry for not asking you myself, it's just I needed to get something done in the classroom before leaving, so I told them to ask you."

You slowly nodded, processing all of this and trying to not get lost in those teal eyes and three moles.

Oh! Didn't I mention it before? You find Yukio both packs: adorable, cute and smol; and handsome, badass and brave. So you might have a crush on him, but you have no idea what to do next, deciding to just find time to spend with him and try to become at least friends over the study sessions...and meanwhile you indeed felt more comfortable around him over the past days...on the other hand, if he saw you as a friend or as a potential significant other, was a mystery.

"So, would you be in a team with us?" The voice of Yukio and the three smiling faces (suddenly) in front of you pulled you out of your daze.

This was really happening. Someone seemed interested to at least spend time with you on the trip.

"Of course I do! Thank you so much guys."

You gave the three of them a quick hug, and before leaving to the dressing rooms, you told Rin with a smirk in your face "And Rin? If you want to know me more, we could hang out this Saturday afternoon. I would like to know you better too!"

And with that you were gone.

\--------------------

"Huh, I see now why you like them Yukio. And I meant it in both senses, the 'they are good people' way and the 'why you fancy them' way." Rin was just smirking at his already blushing little brother.

"Nii-san shut up! I told you to not bring it up outside the dorms!!!" Aaaaand Yukio was back to his 'not teacher' being.

"YUKI-CHAN LIKES (Y/N)!?!?!? AS IN, LIKE LIKE???" Shiemi had sparks in her eyes.

"No I don't." Yukio was way more red than Shiemi was before, even the top of his pointy ears were, and had his arms crossed over his chest, but even like that, you could see his tail twist a little under his cloths.

"Come on Shiemi, I gotta tell you about how my little brother has fallen so hard for (Y/N) that he can't put any of his shits together at the mention of that fact."

"Rin! Language!...But okay."

And with that, the blonde and the blue haired teens walked away, leaving a really blushing mess in the hallway.

\-------------------------&\---------------&\---------------&\------------

You didn't need to wait for Saturday to hang out with Rin and Shiemi. After P.E. class, you still had one more 'normal' class, and while they didn't, they insisted in joining you on the walk.

You talked about the P.E. class and how both Konekomaru and Shiemi were getting better. You complained about how the 'get to know the order/organization's rules' class should be optional. Shiemi told you how good Rin's food was. And Rin shared with you his opinions about a manga you found out both of you were reading and fans of.

You waved at them and got inside the classroom with the best attitude you have had in years.

*

When you got out of class, you heard the loud talk of Yukio's fangirls three doors ahead. You decided to ignore it and keep walking, since this basically happened every day, but the only thing you did differently was to shoot him a curious glare before going your way.

But that glare was (at least for him) Yukio's cue to leave.

"Wait! (Y/L/N)! I'm coming with you! Sorry everyone, but I'm joining (Y/L/N) in a study session tonight!" That wasn't true, but it made you stop right where you were and turn a little to see what was going on.

"But, Okumura-kun only has study sessions with (Y/L/N) every 2 weeks, and usually it is on Tuesdays." Creepy. Hashino knew Yukio's schedule so well...

"Yeah, but now I'm the one who needs help with (O/L) and (Y/L/N) is the best person I have to ask. See you later guys!"

And with that, Yukio was dragging your flabbergasted self out of the Academy's building to the old dorms building you shared with the twins.

*

Director Faust decided to install you in said building because he wasn't (and still isn't, as far as you know) sure what your other half belongs to, so keeping you away from a crowded dorm was the best idea.

You never really had dinner, breakfast or something in the dining room with the brothers, Kuro and Ukobach though. Sure, you talked with Ukobach every then and now, but tried to avoid being with someone else.

And right now you were having dinner with Yukio in front of you, talking about the failed mission of giving his fangirls to Rin, about how Shura should use more clothes every then and now, and actually helping him a little with (O/L), all of that with some laughs and growls of frustration from both of you.

You were having a really nice time.

If you were to give yourself false hopes, you would say you saw Yukio blush once or twice that night, but it was probably the laughing and teasing-blush caused by you doing impressions of how Rin and he looked in front of Hashino, Nishiwaki and Oomoto.

Yeah, it was probably that.

\------------------------&\---------------------&\-----------------&\---------------

The rest of the days before the trip passed like they normally would...with the (massive) difference you always ended up with company. At first it was just Rin and Shiemi, even Yukio when he found you on your own and his fans weren't behind him (or work). But soon, Bon and Paku started making little conversations with you. And so on, you found yourself having a training session with the whole original class a day before leaving for the hotel.

It was exhausting but you did well. Fantastic, even (quoting Shiemi).

The night you were packing you found yourself smiling at the picture in your phone: All of you, dirty, sweating and tired, but grinning like dorks.

You wondered if this is how having friends felt like.

\--------------------------&\--------------------&\-------------------------&\----------------

The hotel wasn't really big, but it was quite popular for being traditional themed.

You all were given keys for your rooms and walked straight to them, since it was night already, and tomorrow you had a lot of work to do.

You got in the room last, and closed the door, just to find that Rin had already passed out in one bed, using more than half bed for his body, tail falling to the floor. He didn't even change his clothes.

"Rin! Rin wake up, you need to change your clothes and stop using so much bed!" Shiemi was slightly shaking him.

No answer was given.

"It's okay Shiemi-san, I can use the rest of the bed, you and (Y/L/N) can use the other one...are you okay with that, (Y/L/N)?"

"Yes, sure, I've got no problem...but please could you call me by my name, is quite weird you calling me for my last name outside the classroom..." You were picking your pajamas to get in the bathroom.

"But this is a scholar trip and..."

"Yes, I know, but, ugh, I thought you could do like you do with Shiemi, call me by my last name when actually being in school stuff and by my name every other time..." You failed in this rapprochement. You got in the bathroom.

*

You came out of the shower to find out Shiemi was already asleep too, having just changed the lower part of her clothes.

Yukio was nowhere to be seen, so you assumed he went out for some teacher crap.

You flopped on the bed besides Shiemi and moved the pillow to a comfortable position.

Being more asleep than awake, you heard the door of the room, someone walking in, turning off the light and saying, "Goodnight Shiemi-san and (Y/N)...Rin move, I gotta get in the bed." Then some scuffling and happy sigh.

\-----------------------&\------------------&\-----------------&\------------

Getting ready the next day was a whole adventure.

Of course Yukio was awake and ready before the rest of you, but using the bathroom and changing clothes was a mess. One tried to use the bathroom, the other a corner under the tall hotel beds and the last one inside the closet.

After 20 minutes of struggling and laughs from Yukio, the four of you make it to the diner area to have breakfast.

You were about to sit alone in a table to eat your pancakes when you heard Izumo's voice behind you.

"Hey! Are you gonna stay in this lonely table or are you gonna come with me and sit with us?"

...Was that supposed to be a "Hey, come eat with us! :D" invitation?

Probably.

You accepted, and found yourself sitting in between Shima and Shura. You weren't sure who you should be more worried about, because you could smell the little sake Shura poured on her orange juice and could hear all of Shima comments about the waiters and hotel workers.

"Yo kids, you better enjoy this breakfast, 'cause after 11am all the hotel staff and guests are leaving for the next 4 days; that way we can do our job."

All of you went to get some more food after Shura's warning, because that meant all what you were gonna eat, if Rin didn't make you all team-cook, were energy bars, beans and tuna from cans.

*

First day.

First day of mission and 6 of your classmates were already out. And just by cleaning Coal-tar.

The first thing to do was to clean all the rooms from Coal-tar, and some of your classmates had the bad fate of opening closets and getting a mountain of those little demons over them. And then inside of them, thus the fellas inhaled them and now needed to go to a hospital to get detoxified.

How is that they forgot their masks?

Anyway, you were doing fine, working with Shiemi, Paku, Shima and another guy you-don't-remember-his-name for the first period (before a break to eat) and with Rin, Yukio, Bon and Kamiki on the second one.

It was easy to clean them, you just throw a bunch of holy water, and then do the cleaning like normal, but just using the holy water. For everything. It was a surprise you weren't told to drink it too.

You all were told to get to your bedroom earlier, since the next day you needed to make your own breakfast, and tomorrow the hard stuff will begin.

You all grunted, growled and moaned at that, because even though cleaning Coal-tar was easy, it was tiring.

You dragged yourself to the bedroom, following Shiemi and being followed by Rin and Yukio.

Shiemi went directly to the bathroom to take a shower and you and Rin fell to the floor, since you didn't want to make the beds dirty, because no staff meant no room service, so no new freshly clean blankets every day.

"Can you two please stand up? You can get some sleep after having a shower, and Shiemi is not going to take long."

Rin grunted. You answered with your face muffled by the floor.

"That's what ya think sheldaing."

"What?"

"(Y/N) said "that's what you think she's doing". Now, do you mind if we just sleep a little in the floor? Go clean yourself after Shiemi, wake us up after you are done." Rin's idea wasn't that bad actually...

"No, you need to stay awake so that way you can sleep in the bed and don't wake up with some back or neck numb-pained." Yukio had a point tho...

"Ugh, okay, you win!" And with that, Rin stood up, took his night clothes and waited for Shiemi to get out.

Well, that was quick.

You, on the other hand, were still on the floor.

"...(Y/N)..."

"What?"

"Stand up."

"Don't wanna"

"But you have to."

"Yeah I know, but I'm really tired."

"We all are (Y/N) but you need to get up and wait your turn to use the bathroom."

You made a guttural sound that sounded like some kind of dog growling and an empty stomach.

"(Y/N) come on! If you don't stand up I won't help you with maths anymore."

That was cheating.

"Ugh! Okay, but that's not fair." You stand up to find him leaning against a wall reading...something. And chuckling at your behavior.

You could feel a little smile forming on your lips and a warm feeling covering you.

*

When you came out of the shower, and Yukio went inside, you were meet with the sight of a sleepy Rin staring at the ceiling.

You walked to the bed he was in and climbed, using his stomach as a pillow.

In the week you have been talking to him (a futzing week, dear lord) you both found yourselves comfortable with this kind of semi-cuddling: it was still personal-boundaries-respective but close enough to feel the trust that had grown so fast between you. Besides, this kind of position seemed to make Rin talk about his giant crush for Shiemi to you.

"What crosses your mind?"

"I'm just tired..."

"...and?"

"I was thinking about the old man."

Oh. Maybe this position just brings the softiest side of Rin to the surface.

"Were you remembering something specific or..."

"Nah, I was just wondering how our lives would be if he was still alive."

"You know, that implies a lot of different paths and even paradoxes, because you sound like you are not taking away some stuff of your temporal line, just adding him back, but...

"Woah woah woah! I said I was just wondering, and not completely. Jezzz, you don't need to get all time stuff nerd over this."

Your rambling about that worked to pull him out of the thoughts. Now, you needed the cherry on top of the cake, so you were able to sleep too and not fall into deep thoughts either.

"Hey, what do you say about this? We sleep in the same bed and see how Yukio reacts to be left with Shiemi?"

"But she's my girl!"

"No she's not...not yet. But I think Yukio knows that anyway, so I think he would get nervous about you kickin' his ass for doing it. That's the funny part."

"Oh...well, sounds kind of good." He didn't sound too convinced but agreed to it in the end.

While faking your sleep to see Yukio, you actually fell asleep without knowing the result of your experiment. Maybe Rin stayed awake and you could ask him tomorrow.

\-------------------------&\-----------------------&\-------------------&\------------------

When you woke up you found yourself under an arm and leg of Rin, and his tail was tickling your foot.

Yukio and Shiemi were already ready to go, so after throwing Rin to the floor you ran to the shower. When you were out, you had a small talk with Shiemi about what you could make for breakfast, since the hotel still had food in the kitchen and all of that. Shiemi asked Yukio for an opinion but he said he would probably end up eating what Rin makes, so at least he was going to help him.

At the end, second day's breakfast for everyone was French toasts, that all of you helped to prepare. There wasn't a lot of talk, but you felt like the silence was comfortable and nice.

Turns out it wasn't.

This time you were assigned to a team of non-Exwires, and was told to use some kind of red sticks as bait for insect kinds of demons. So you had a lot of time to listen to what your other classmates were saying.

"Can you believe this? We ended up eating food baked by Satan's son, that's...I never thought I would do that!"

"That isn't too bad if you remember our class mentor is the other devil spawn."

"The only thing I noticed is how tense the mood was in the kitchen. It's like the Exwires don't see us as future companions!."

"Yeah, yeah, but did any of you see Paku's and Bon's butts? Those should be considered art."

"I'm worried that Teacher Kirigakure might end up getting in the pants of any of us by using some potion shit."

Okay.

Maybe not everyone liked the original class like you. And the reason for the distance in the classroom seems to be caused by fear of the Okumura twins and the already Exwires.

Even when the fear and (low key) hate were the main and only topic the whole day, you were very confident the uncomfortable feeling wasn't shown by your face when you got to the room.

Then again, you were wrong.

"(Y/N) are you okay?"

"Oh, hey Rin. Yes, I'm doing good, we are almost done with our part. And you guys?"

"Well, I'm pretty bored, we are doing the research of sigils and marks and everything we will have to draw and paint the last day."

"Sounds fun." The sarcasm was strong.

"Yeah you bet. But come on, tell me what's wrong, living with Yukio has taught me how to detect when something is bothering someone."

"..."

"(Y/N)."

"...Uhm...it's the guys on my team. They won't stop talking about how you and Yukio make them nervous and how you shouldn't be with us, or saying how the accomplished Exwires see us as incompetent, useless partners and how we are nothing but bait."

"And what do you think about all of that?"

"I think you already know the answer, but just for the record, all of you guys are the first to actually talk to me in a long time."

Rin nodded and grabbed a book from Yukio's suit case. You picked some empty jars because you needed to carry some insects to show them to Shura so she would verify and report you did your job.

*

After dinner, you headed to your room and into the shower, before the rest of your room companions arrived.

But this day was emotionally tiring so you just fell asleep reading some book Yukio told the class to read and study for a future test.

\-------------------------&\----------------------&\----------------------&\---------

The morning sun rays are what woke you up, only to find out it was getting late for the according breakfast time. And none of the other teens were in the bedroom. There wasn't even a sign they got to the room during the night.

So you wondered what could have happened while showering and getting dressed to head to have breakfast.

This time you sat alone, eating leftovers (like everyone else) and glancing at the door hoping for the Exwires to came in and join you.

They never showed up, the reason being revealed to you after having breakfast, when you heard some complaints and Shura's voice.

"Oh come on everyone! Like you all don't stay awake the whole night every then and now!"

"Yes, but usually not to explore the surroundings trying to get alcohol at illegal hours." That was Konekomaru's voice but...was he talking about getting beer, wine and that kind of alcohol?

"Don't blame me; it was all of you who couldn't find the whole instructions to get rid of this kind of demon."

You walked to meet them and to confirm your suspicions: They did get beer, wine AND sake. Among other stuff you couldn't get an eye on. To be exact you walked to the back of the group (while greeting the rest) where Rin, Yukio and Shiemi were.

"Morning guys. You worried me. When I woke up I didn't see any sign of you making it to the room and I feared you were hurt or something."

"Good morning (Y/N). Sorry for not leaving a note or something, Shima read that after getting rid of the demons in the hotel, there needs to be drunk people in the building and a lot of alcohol to stop them from coming back at night, so tomorrow morning we can draw the sigils in peace."

"Wait, are you sure what Shima found is veridical and he just doesn't want to get boozed?"

"What Rin is saying is true (Y/N). We all checked it before going outside to get these." Shiemi seemed very tired when she nodded to the bags in her hands.

"And couldn't you just use some key to make the travel faster?"

"There's people watching over the use of keys (Y/L/N). We can't use them to get us this kind of stuff. Let alone to bring it to a mission site."

"But...the drinks are for the mission..."

"Most of it, yes. But Shura wanted to buy something to get us drunk faster or something like that, so she bought HER favorite drinks." Rin was practically shouting at you while he was (almost) inside the fridge to put the drinks in it. Or at least the ones that needed it.

\---------------&\---------------&\---------------&\---------

Ok.

This looks bad.

You were fighting demons.

You know, just normal exorcist stuff.

But of course no one was ready for the little demons to go full Power Ranger monster and fuse to form a big ass demon.

Maybe the only good thing about this is you were outside, in the back of the hotel, between the pool and the forest.

Because even when a giant monster was easier to fight, it was really bad the creature formed a little one for every limb cut. You took out the arm, here, have another demon. The moose style antlers were cut? Two more demons!

Apparently, the only way to really eliminate them was to burn them or stab/shoot them in all their 5 eyes. That or using the fatal verse, but that was slow, since it was the creed in 3 different languages.

Yeah, no time for that.

So, what were all of you doing? After cutting the other 12 demons from the big guy? Protecting the hotel and trying to kill them with the eyes method, while Rin tried to burn them. But the demon stepping closer to the non-Exwires (including you) was making this hard for Rin, because he didn't want to burn any of you.

He already controlled the flames so if any of you hug him (for example) the flames will just be like blue warm light.

But the battle was different.

"Yukio!!! I need some help burning this! Mind to help your older brother?"

"Rin, you know I still don't have complete control over...them."

Just the already Exwires (including Yukio...no one knew where Shura was), Paku, 3 boys, other girl and you were left in the battle, all the others already unconscious, or just ran away when the battle got too heated for them.

Shoot shoot. Jump jump. More arguments in battle. An explosion. Someone screamed.

You searched for the source of the pain noise to see one of the 4-girls-group girls lying in the floor with a (probably broken) leg under a bunch of debris.

"Bon! Shima! Shiemi! Come and help me get her out of here! I got your backs!"

While Bon, Shima and Shiemi removed the rocks to get her out and take her to the hotel, you were using your sword to keep the demons away from them. After all, your guns ran out of ammunition.

Using the sword with this specific enemy was harder, because you needed all of your focus on one foe at time, so you made sure to stab all 5 eyes.

Thanks to that, you didn't noticed one jumping to your back.

What you did notice was a bullet sound. Then you glanced at the demon on the floor, lying with a bullet hole with blue flames coming out of the hole that soon covered it. And the thing was gone.

"Are you okay (Y/L/N)?"

What just happened?

"Uh, yes, sure! Thanks!"

Wait.

"RIN! Help Yukio jump to the head of the demon so he can shoot it in the eyes and burn it from the inside!"

"WHAT? NO! That one was different, it was small. Way smaller."

"Come on Yukio!" Jump jump. Flame slice. Jump jump. "Just think about the big guy like a small one." Rin's idea was supposed to help, but having the big guy almost stepping on you wasn't exactly helping.

"But I can't do it."

"Yukio you can! For god's sake you helped Rin burn Gehena's Gate! Of course you can beat this..." Jump. Hit against a wall. Dodging. "...not so big and not so powerful demon!"

You were back on your feet and running around it, taking down another demon.

Yukio was just standing. Probably having an internal monologue with himself about how weak he feels.

But that's not true.

"Yukio have some faith in yourself ! I have it! I think you-" A nasty demon crushed you to the floor and broke your right arm.

You didn't scream, not loudly at least. You emitted a mute scream. Then you clutched your teeth together.

You heard both twins scream your name.

"IM OKAY!" Maybe not so much. "Just burn it! It will create a chain reaction and all the small ones left will-ugh-burn too!"

Rin looked at Yukio who was staring at your laying figure.

"Come on little bro, you know you can do it. (Y/N) believes in you and so do I."

"But, what if I burn someone else? What if I end hurting (Y/N)?!" Yukio was looking at Rin, worry and anxiousness written in all his features. The little brother needing help from his big twin.

"Hey, calm down. That's not gonna happen. Because you don't want it to happen."

The same demon that broke your arm was trying to get you again, but you stood up and used your other arm to protect yourself.

At least punches worked.

"Uhh, guys, we need some fire please."

Yukio nodded at Rin, who sheathed Kurikara, then left a spot for Yukio to grab it. Then Rin unsheathed it again and both brothers set on blue flames.

You didn't see the whole show, because the demon you were protecting yourself against, called some friends, and now you had three in front of you. And calling for help wasn't an option: the rest of the people standing were having their own troubles.

What you did see was how the demons in front of you burst into blue flames, and a blue light in your peripheral vision.

When you turned you saw both twins on the floor, covered in flames. One had a proud big smile in his face. The other a face of relieve and an amused smile.

You would have ran to their sides, being that spot the safest place for your body still full of battle adrenaline, but your brain knew it was safe now, so you walked to their position.

"So, is it safe now?"

The younger twin seemed surprised to hear you. The older one smiled at you.

"Yeah, I think it is."

"You did amazing guys. I'm so glad you got to set that bastard on fire."

"Well, if it wasn't for Yukio, who knows what we would be doing right now." Rin just passed an arm over Yukio's shoulder and messed his hair. Said boy was blushing.

"R-Rin! Stop it!" Rin did. "Actually, it was a relief to see I managed to not burn anyone."

"Aww Yukio. You thought you would hurt any of us?" He nodded. "The flames are yours, and since I think you've already accepted them you can control it. You just needed to believe it."

"Actually it was your faith in him that helped him (Y/N)." Rin was smirking.

"Huh?"

"That's actually true. If it wasn't for your encouraging words I wouldn't have done that."

"Encouraging words? I was freaking out and-" You stopped right there because you were engulfed in a blue hug.

Was Yukio hugging you? You lifted your good arm to hug him back. And then you saw his tail, not being hidden by the shirt or coat, moving with a slow and happy wagging.

You would have stayed like that forever if it was up to you, but Rin had to hug-block you "Woah Yukio you are on fire!" That made said brunette to let you go and demand at Rin to "turn them off" and shut up.

You would have complained, but the scene playing in front of you was hilarious: Yukio trying to catch Rin to fold the demon sword back and Rin just looking back at him and Yukio blushing before tucking his tail under his clothes again. Probably telekinesis between them.

*

You were already showered and in comfy clothes when you went to get medical attention for your broken arm.

It wasn't that bad (in broken arm standards), otherwise you would have gone for help before the shower.

The girl with the broken leg still had puffy and red eyes of crying. There were like 6 unconscious boys in different beds and with bandages, adhesive bandages and medical tape.

And then there were all the students who just ran away as soon as they got some scratch or little cut.

They were so out of the program.

...

Maybe you were too. After all, you didn't manage to get out of the battle unharmed. An exorcist couldn't get hurt every mission. Or at least not your broken arm hurt.

The train of thoughts kept its way while you walked to your room, to maybe fall asleep or read or something to stop thinking about being out of the exorcist school program, and didn't notice how the room was full.

"There you are (Y/L/N)! I heard ya helped four eyes to burn the demon!"

Shura was talking to you? Making a...was that a compliment?

You looked around the room, to see Shura, the twins, Shiemi, Bon, Kamiki, Paku, Konekomaru, Shima and the puppet fella standing in front of you.

Was this your goodbye?

"I didn't do anything. Look, I even got myself a broken arm. And a lot of scratches on my leg."

"(Y/N) stop saying you didn't help my stubborn brother. You did help him, and me, and everyone."

This was a joke.

"Uh-hu, sure thing. Just like I helped that girl to get her leg broken, right?" You walked to your shared nightstand to pull out your stress ball and started using it with your good hand.

"That girl is alive because of you (Y/L/N). If it wasn't for you to notice the source of the pained scream, we would be looking for her under the rocks." Bon's voice was really rough, but his face showed nothing but good intentions. If you ignored the attack eyebrows.

Your gaze jumped from face to face, trying to find something to justify yourself. To not accept this fact, because that meant you were closer to them, and if they ever left you it would be too painful.

No one wanted that.

But you found no sign of mocking or lies.

They meant it. They meant the admiration and gratitude of the moment.

You waved your hand with the ball in front of your face in sign of 'brushing it off' "Sorry it's just, I'm not used to a lot of things, and being thanked for saving a life or helping are on that list. If I was rude, sorry."

"It's okay, we get it. But that's not the only reason we are here." Kamiki was the one to speak this time.

"What do you mean? Is it a bad thing?"

Suddenly, everyone's faces went serious.

Shura walked in front of you and put a hand on your good shoulder.

"(Y/N)."

"Y-yes?"

"You need to be very honest with me. Can you do this?"

What was going on?!?!?!

"Sure."

"Do you drink?"

...

Did she just...?

What?

"What?"

"Answer me. Do. You. Drink?"

"Umm, kind of. Sometimes. Not everything you could give me. Why?"

Her face brightened up in mere seconds.

"That's all I needed to know. You are coming with us."

She pulled you under her arm, pulling you close to her (massive) chest, making you blush and trying to get away from her intimate embrace.

It didn't work, so you walked like that all the way from the room to the lobby.

When you got there you saw all the alcohol, some dry meat, chips and some couches and pillows in a circle. In the floor.

This was going to be a loooong night.

\-----------------------------------&\-------------&\-----------------&\-------

And you had no idea.

Shura explained how burying the empty bottles of the alcohol after a 'party' night will give the place an extra defense plus the sigils you were going to draw next morning.

After that, she explained how to play a rock, paper, scissors shoot game. Just to begin the night.

*

The stopping point was at different levels for everyone.

Shiemi had had enough after the rock, paper, scissors game, so all what she was drinking after that was water (if the glass made it to her mouth).

You got to the semifinal, so you didn't drink a lot (if you lost, you had to drink a shot for every game you weren't a part of). Besides, the alcohol of this game was really strong, the mere bottle smelled really strong while closed.

But neither Yukio nor Paku were drinking yet.

"Paku, you said you would drink, you know everyone needs to have alcohol in their system for the demons to stay away."

"I know Izumo-chan, is just...that is way to strong for my liking."

Yours too.

"Hey Shu-Professor Kirigakure, didn't you bring different kinds of drinks?"

"My my, you were about to call me Shura like Rin does most of the time. It's okay by the way, as long as you don't lose your obedience towards my orders. And yes, I also brought this..." she pulled out of a bag a bottle of Rons "beautiful liquid to the party."

"RON?! That's stronger than the alcohol for shots!"

"Calm down Paku, I think I could pour some soda in your glass, that way it won't taste so bad."

"Thank you (Y/N)" she sighed.

After that, you drank soda with Ron too, but the proportion of Ron was a really small one compared to the one Paku requested.

You all shared drinks while talking, the exwire group mostly sharing with you stories about the pre-Gehenna Gate day, about Amaimon, the Paladin Angel, the exams, Rin told the story of Kuro (his cat familiar) and many other stories, some fun (like the Christmas cake), others just intriguing (Director Faust's green hamster) and a few of them were uncomfortable to tell, but were told anyway (Yukio becoming a Paladin).

Everything was going just right, you could see how Izumo, Konekomaru and the puppet fella were already drunk.

But Yukio still wasn't drinking.

"Psss, Shura."

"What is it (Y/N)? Want another drink."

"I'm not done with this one yet, thanks. But, uh...Yukio isn't drinking, shouldn't he be?"

Shura looked around to gaze at Yukio. She hasn't noticed utill you told her.

"Huh, I guess he doesn't like the smell. Or something to do with his demon part."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, all the glasses and cups had a bath in holy water, and I blessed the alcohol while you were fighting."

"But Rin is drinking just fine."

He was. Actually, he was really drunk, but still managed to talk, walk, laugh and act like normal...but now he had zero filter.

"Well, yeah, but he came in contact with the exorcist stuff almost at the same time as he became a demon. So I think his human side has helped his demon one to adapt to a certain level of holiness."

"And Yukio has been a demon for a really small amount of time, in contrast to his time interacting with holy things?"

"Hey! You are quick (Y/N)!"

"What are you both talking about?" Yukio was suddenly sitting beside you.

"Oh nothing four-eyes, just about how Rin would definetly beat you in a beer pong game. 2 out of 3 games."

"He would not, look at him, he wouldn't even get the ball in the cup, he's too drunk for that." Yukio was chuckling at his brother who was...trying to open a beer can with his tail? Was that possible?

But this was your chance to get him to drink. You read the books, if there was a single person in the party, sober, or with 0 alcohol in their organism, the demons would come back as soon as the alcohol was over. You didn't need another broken arm.

"But Yukio you are cheating."

He looked horrified.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"Well, that's easy; you haven't had a drink so far, while Rin has obviously had several. If you two were about to play you are way more sober than him. That's not fair."

"Now that you mention it (Y/N), Yukio has been tricking everyone for a while." Rin jumped in front of you out of nowhere.

Everyone was focusing on his words (with the little concentration they could collect being drunk).

"How could I be tricking you all? I have been honest in everything after the Blue Night's events!"

"Well, to be more exact, you have been tricking yourself."

"Huh?" He was so confused.

"Your tail little brother. You keep it hidden! You try to ignore the fact you are half demon now. LIKE ME!" With those two final words, Rin just super smiled and fell backwards over a pillow, muffling your face with his tail.

"Rin! St-aph! Ifs gefing in mf mauf."

"Mauf? What does that means?"

You keep struggling with Rin's tail for a little more, and the reunion seemed to keep going how it was before. But then a hand grabbed Rin's tail.

"Nii-san, leave (Y/N) alone. Shura, give me some orange flavoured sake. I need to get as drunk as Nii-san before that beer pong match."

WhaT?!?!?!

Everything stopped at that moment. Everyone looking at Yukio like he had grown another head. Then they all looked at Shura who was just as surprised as the rest of you but rushed to get what she was being requested.

*

Yukio was red.

All his face was red. Filled with determination and drunkenness.

After almost the whole bottle of sake (and a battle of embarrassing stories about the twins childhood) Yukio was as drunk as Rin (who kept drinking, but not as much as at the beginning of the party (if this mess you were at now could be called that).

"That's it! Rin! You and I are having a battle. A beer pong battle!"

"You asked for it little bro. Don't cry when you lose."

"I don't cry and I ain'tgonna lose"

And so it began.

Shura put 6 cups on each side of the table, half filled with Corona.

Each twin had a look of pure competition on their faces, probably telling something to each other by mind.

The first round finished pretty quick, Yukio making Rin drink all the six cups, and Rin just making Yukio drink one and dropped a second one with the ball.

The second round was a big plot twist, being Rin who didn't fail any shot, and Yukio just getting 3 shots in. Yukio ended up pouting at this.

The whole group was making a lot of fuzz over the game. Even yourself, who wasn't what could be called drunk, was screaming. After all, being surrounded by drunk friends just gave you a little more of freedom in your behavior.

Shura was re-filling the cups while the Okumura brothers were having a stare competition.

_"Come on Yuki, are you gonna disappoint (Y/N)?"_

_"I'm not doing this for (Y/N). I'm doing it because I want to shut yours and Shura's mouths."_

_"Yeah well, but you are still doing it to defend (Y/N)'s honor."_

_"More like keeping you away. Why did you fall asleep with (Y/N) the other night? You know I wanted to share a bed with (Y/N)!."_

_"It was their idea! I didn't want to do it. Besides, even if you had shared the bed, what would you have done? You don't even hug a lot."_

_"I-I...I would have done something! But you didn't let me!"_

"HEY! SNap out of it you two!" Shura was clapping her hands in front of the twins faces.

"Get lost Shura, I was just reminding Yukio that if he loses he's going to drink all of the beer left in the cups."

The scold in Yukio's faces just intensified at this.

"Ready? GO!"

The first turn was Rin's. He made it. Yukio drank. The same happened with Yukio. He got the ball to get in a cup. Rin drank.

And just like the game started it kept going.

Maybe too quickly, 5 cups on each side were empty, both brothers a little more drunk than before.

Rin made Yukio drink the last cup on his side. Now it was all up to Yukio's skills.

He was staring intensly at the cup when Rin tried to catch his attention "Pss, Yukio". Yukio didn't stop staring at the cup "What do you want?"

Then the impossible happened.

When Yukio was about to throw the ball, he flinched and the ball made into an empty cup.

That made Rin the winner.

"HA! Take that Yukio. Here," he grabbed the last cup and walked to Yukio "drink the last one of my cups. That was the deal."

Yukio did.

And all of you erupted in claps.

"Alright everyone, now that we are all drunk, it's time to play spin the bottle."

"Shura you just want to see what we are going to say to your weird questions."

"So? Isn't that the point?"

They started putting the pillows and cushions in a circle again, when you noticed Yukio was staring at his empty cup.

"Hey Yukio, what's wrong? Do you feel like throwing up?"

"Huh? Oh, no, is just. I lost."

"So? You aren't trained to do anything drunk."

"But, but I lost. I said that wasn't going to happen."

"You didn't. Or at least not out loud."

Yukio looked at you and you could see his eyes were watery.

So Yukio gets emotional while drunk? Or was this just a secondary effect of the alcohol in his system?

"Aww Yukio, come here, come on." You opened your arms as a sign for him to come hug you.

When he did you talked to him while rubbing his back "It's okay, no one is perfect, everyone should know that. And even if you didn't, you can't be good at everything, that's why you have family, friends and a team. We all have each other's backs Yukio." What you were telling him has nothing to do with him losing the game. Maybe you were a little drunk.

"Really?"

"Yeah," You weren't the best person to ask for own experiences though. "now come with me, let's go play with the others."

Yukio stepped back from your hug, but you took his hand in yours, guiding him, and walked to the circle of your new friends and sat down, letting Yukio snuggle against you (okay, confirmed. You were a little drunk, because you would have never done that in all your 5 maybe 6 senses).

\----------------------------&\--------------------&\----------------&\------

And that's how we end in the start.

The order of people in the circle had changed a few times, that way everyone had a chance to truth or dare everyone.

And after 4 changes in the order (and that Yukio has calmed down without Rin noticing) you are in front of Yukio.

The sleeves of his green sweater are a little rolled up, and his brown pants have some marks of spilled whisky on it.

Oh, whisky was something you were actually drinking. Along with vodka.

The bottle spins.

And it's your turn to dare Yukio to do something (this round is like that).

"So, (F/P/N), what are you going to make four-eyes do?" You were starting to regret daring Shura to call you that.

"Let me see...what could I say?" you looked at Yukio and saw a little flinch of his tail, still under the shirt and the sweater "I know! I dare Yukio to let his tail free!"

"Free? What do you mean by free?"

"I mean, unstuck it from under your shirt. Let it be out like Rin's. I want to see if yours is as cute as Rin's." With that, Yukio grabbed a little his shirt and sweater, then unfolded his tail from around his torso and let it be out.

It wagged a little as if saying hello.

You couldn't help but blush (more) at the sight of Yukio with his tail out.

"So, is my little brother's tail cuter than mine?" The blue haired twin was teasing you again.

"The tail looks almost the same, but Yukio looks better with it." You smirked at Rin, looking how he just crossed his arms over his chest.

For making Rin upset you didn't notice how Yukio blushed at that comment and his tail twitched, like it knew you were talking about it.

Yukio later dared you to cut some hair off of Shima's head, who had been asleep for a long time, thanks to his drunkenness.

You did as told, and, like a cherry on top of the cake, tied up his shoes and pulled his pants down to his knees.

*

The order changed again, and you were now in front of Shiemi and with Yukio to your left and Bon to your right.

After a round of silly questions, the dares came again, beginning with Yukio having to dare Rin.

After the twins shared some stares, Yukio smirked, and Rin lost all the red in his face, and seemed...worried.

"No. You can't make me do this."

"Come on Rin! It's a game, use the chance! You can later tell her."

"Uhmm, you pair of flame heads know we don't know what the dare is, right?" Kamiki said while drinking a little more from her wine.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I dared Nii-san to kiss Shiemi-san." The smirk was back.

Shiemi seemed confused, then smiled.

"It's okay Rin, you can kiss my check."

"A-ah! It's not on the check. A kiss right here." Yukio used two fingers to touch his lips.

Damn you because you stared at that and felt the need to kiss him.

Rin was looking at his oh-so-interesting cup.

"You know Shiemi, it's okay if you don't want to let me, after all, we ain't making anyone do something they don't..."

"It's okay Rin."

Wait.

"Huh?" Rin was as confussed as you. Maybe he was even lost.

"I said it's okay Rin. You can kiss me." Then Shiemi blushed and looked at her hands "I mean if you want of course."

Then they started leaning closer. And all of you stared like they were deactivating a bomb or something.

The distance was getting closer, and closer...

And then they kissed.

You all might not know but you let the air you had been holding.

Rin's tail wrapped around Shiemi's waist and pulled her closer.

But they needed air. So they had to stop. Red and smilling.

But then they came to face the smiling and smirking faces of all of you.

Shiemi, naturally, just went full red tomato and tried to hid in Rin's chest, who just held her, and tried to scold you "Alright you kinky fellas, stop staring at us." But the blush on his face didn't help to make that convincing.

You all did anyway.

While the round of dares kept going, you noticed how Yukio was getting restless: he keep playing with his fingers, and his tail, even when it was laying in the floor, it had a constant movement from right to left.

You touched his knee, but that seemed to startle him "Sorry. Are you okay Yukio, you seem...worried, about something."

"Eh? Oh! I'm okay, is just...I feel like Rin has the desire of revenge. For what I made him do."

"Well, they both needed a push anyway, so if he wants to kick your ass he will have to kick mine too. I was thinking about giving Shiemi the same dare anyway."

Yukio smiled, fondly. But soon his eyebrows came together in a frown and stared at Rin.

What were they saying? You will never know.

...

Or maybe you will.

The bottle spun. And it was Shiemi turn to dare you now.

You were more than ready.

But Shiemi wasn't. She obviously didn't have a dare for you, so she leaned closer to Rin and started whispering.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Rin?"

"Tell me, was Yukio's idea a good one?"

What?

Shiemi giggled and looked at you before she kept talking with Rin "But, you said you are sure on Yuki-chan's side, but what about (Y/N)'s?"

"Just, just say it and we'll see."

Shiemi nodded with determination.

"(Y/N). I dare you, to kiss Yuki-chan. Just like Rin did with me."

Ok.

Maybe you weren't ready for Shiemi's dare.

"E-excuse me?"

"Kiss Yukio. Just do it."

"Rin, this is supposed to be Shiemi's dare, not yours."

"Yeah I know, but I just gave her a suggestion. It was up to her to tell you that or not."

You grunted at this.

You couldn't belive it.

Were they going to make you kiss Yukio? I mean, for you this was more like a gift. But what if Yukio didn't like the idea and was uncomfortable with it? Would he get mad at you?

You stared at Yukio, who was really red and was giving Rin a death stare; his tail keep twitching in the floor and his hands were forming fits on his knees.

Oh.

"Uhm, Yukio?"

He quickly looked at you and his hands relaxed a little "Yes (Y/N)?"

"I know I said if Rin was about to kick your ass I would be there but uh...you don't have to be if he kicks mine. I mean, if you don't wanna do that..."

Yukio's face was what you think would be Internet Explorer's face (if it had one) when it's searching for results, slowly and dumb.

"What do you mean?"

You sighed.

You really wanted to use this chance, but you weren't one of going around and kissing everyone who you found attractive in both ways: physically and mentally.

"If you don't want to help me complete that dare, you don't have to. I ain't going to make you do something you don't feel comfortable with. I can have another vodka shot instead, like the rules says."

He just chuckled at this, but the chuckle was almost...sad.

"So, you just want to finish this?"

You nodded.

"It's okay. I'm willing to help." Then he just gave you that signature smile with his eyes closed.

"Thank you so much."

And you meant it.

Maybe this was the first and last time you could kiss him, so you were thankful for that.

But you didn't know how to start a kiss.

Sure, the theory everyone knew it.

But there was a difference between knowing how to drive and actually driving a car.

Yukio noticed you weren't doing shit, so he just put a hand on your shoulder, which made you look at him.

And then started pulling you close and closing his eyes.

You also closed them and put a hand on his waist, the other one clutched to your chest, broken.

And then your lips touched.

It was cliché sweet, but firm and even hesitant, like you both didn't know if this was correct.

But you could feel a smile in Yukio's lips.

You couldn't help but open your eyes a little, and found yourself with a wagging tail behind Yukio. A happy wagging.

That made you smile and close your eyes again.

Unlike Shiemi and Rin, when you pulled apart you both had plenty of oxygen left.

Yukio was staring at you and his hand still was on your shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

No. You want to kiss him again.

"Yes, thank you."

He nodded, smiled at you (letting you see his fangs) and got back to his pre-dare position.

No one commented. There was no laugh, nor teasing.

You weren't sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

\-----------------------&\-------------------&\---------------&\---------

Spin the bottle soon became boring, the only interesting questions being Shura's, but everyone got tired of her wanting to know the teams embarrassing memories, ridiculous fears and guilty pleasures.

So, you decided to go to sleep.

Rin and Shiemi told you to go to sleep, they would help Shura, Konekomaru and Paku to put the things away and bury them, since they were the most sober (or at least the ones who knew better with what they were doing).

You too. You could have stayed to help them, but your arm was hurting, even with the alcohol you had drank, so you decided to go to the bedroom.

Yukio was nowhere to be seen. After Shura told you all "kids gotta sleep. Go to your room" he stood up and dashed out of the room.

You just hoped that wasn't your fault.

You dragged yourself up to the bedroom, and after closing the door and taking off your slippers, you jumped to the bed more away from the door.

But there was something else in the bed and it jumped with you falling in the bed.

It grunted.

"Nii-san can you not please?"

Maybe it was someone.

Oh crap.

"Sorry, I'm not your Nii-san."

The body under the covers got out of his cocoon with messy hair.

"(Y/N)!"

"Hi."

"Sorry, I thought you were Rin trying to bother me."

"No, it's me jumping on the bed. Sorry, I can use the other bed if you want."

You were slipping to the floor when you heard something from Yukio, but didn't get what was it.

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said, 'There you go running again.'"

What?

Was he mocking you?

"Eh? Running? Running from what?"

"ME!"

...

Again: what?

An alcoholized Yukio was (apparently) hard to understand.

You got in the bed again, cross-legged.

He sat against the headboard of the bed.

"What do you mean? I've never ran away from you."

"Yes you have!" he used his arms to emphasize his words "you run away from me in school, you run way from me when Rin gets home when we are studying, you run away from me a lot! It's like you don't feel good with me. Do you feel good around me? Tell me because-"

"Okay Yukio, you are drunk, you don't know what you are telling me."

You tried to put him to sleep but he just sat cross-legged in front of you.

"Yes I do! I might me drunk but not a lot to not know what am I telling you! And I will remember your answer so please tell me."

You sighed.

"I don't run away from you Yukio. In school I just walk away from you because you are too cool for me to hang with you in school, and you are surrounded by those fangirls of yours and they scare me, they, they creep me out okay? I don't run away from you when Rin gets in the room, is just, that feels like my cue to leave, because I don't want to be the extra in the room, that you can't talk about something because I'm there. But I feel comfortable around you Yukio, why do you think I ask you for help in math?"

Yukio was playing with the covers in his hands.

"I-I don't know."

"I already told you, because I do see you as a friend."

"Oh. But, but why does Hashino, Nishiwaki and Oomoto scare you?"

Shit, why did you have to mention them?

"Well, let's just say they have...warned me, about talking to you. Basically to stop doing it."

Yukio's face filled with anger.

"What? They really told you that."

"Short version, yes. But it's okay, I have dealt with bullies a lot in my life so-"

"No, (Y/N), it's not okay. You should have told me. You said you trust me, why didn't you tell me."

Yukio had stood up by this point, and you had your legs hanging on the beds end.

"It's not like you could do something. I mean, you are just a regular student as far as they are concerned."

"Yes, but I could have talked to Mephisto."

"Mephisto? Oh! Director Faust! Well, now that you mention it, sorry for not telling you...I guess."

"You guess?"

"Even if you had helped me, with what right? How could I, or you, have told them to stop? I'm just a friend so..."

"Just a friend? Is that so?"

His tail, which had been moving with anger all this time, stopped and just laid in the floor, almost lifeless.

"Well, it's obvious you fancy Shiemi, and that dare was to see if Rin respected you or what. And after seeing he doesn't exactly do it, you got angry and restless. Isn't that what happened?"

"...What?" he tilted his head to the side, almost looking like a lost animal.

"That's why I was asking you before, well, kissing. Because if you like Shiemi you wouldn't want to kiss me."

That's it.

You said it.

Jezz, maybe all that alcohol DID do something to you.

You both were surrounded by silence for a few moments, but then...

"Yooo Lil' bro! Have you already told (Y/N) about your massive crush??"

"(Y/N)! (Y/N)! What do you say if we go in a double date to the...uh...Rin..."

All the noise startled you both, you jumping in your spot and Yukio getting in some defensive position with his tail raised.

"Oh. Did we...did we came in in a bad moment?"

That was the last drop in the glass of Yukio.

"Nii-san what were you thinking in entering just like that?!?! What if we were asleep and you scared us more?!?! What if I had shot any of you?" he was screaming.

"Sorry Yukio...but seriously, did you already told (Y/N)?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh..."

"Yeah, another thing you screwed up Nii-san. (Y/N) and I were having a talk here and I was about to confess when you came in and ruined the moment!!!" He kept screaming, but now he was red and his tail had an effusive movement.

"Confess? Confess what Yukio?" You were hopping for the answer to be what you thought, but you needed him to tell you.

He stopped his almost grunting at Rin to look at you.

He gave you a blushing, shy smile that gave you a quick glance at his fangs.

"I was about to tell you that I like you. I really like you. And that you "only wanting to finish with the dare" was another way for you to run away from me and I thought you liked Nii-san or someone else."

"Like who? I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't spend a lot of time with other people. Or at least I didn't use to before last week."

"Yes, yes I noticed, and that crushed me every time. It hurt me to see you like that, because I know how being alone feels."

You opened your mouth to try and say something, but he stopped you by talking himself "And don't give me that "it's okay, really" shit, please." It sounded mean, but he said it with a fond smile and a calmed tone.

You chuckled at this and stared at Yukio.

Someone cleared their throat.

"So, are you going to finish this outside or will Shiemi and I have to look for somewhere else to sleep?"

You both just gave him a pair of bitch faces. Rin put his hands up in surrender and walked outside with Shiemi.

When the door closed you had one question.

"So, how long?"

"Sorry, what?"

"How long have you, liked me?"

"Oh, that. I think that everything started when we first started talking in our study sessions."

"THAT LONG???"

"Yeah. And you?"

"Actually, the same time. But I was worried I sucked at hiding it."

"Some days you would be quite obvious. But most of the time it was like nothing was there. So I think you did a pretty good job."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or what."

You both laughed at this.

He sat to your left and put a hand in yours, his tail moving in excitement at the contact not being rejected.

You sighed at the feeling: so warm, and nothing to worry about now.

But there was something you needed. And you were about to get it.

You raised your hand and put it in his face, cupping it and started moving your thumb on it, feeling his skin and a little of his hair touching your other fingers on the hand.

He leaned against the touch, closing his eyes and relaxing.

But then he noticed you touched his pointy ear and tried to get away.

"It's okay, calm down. I like them. I like all of you, including your demon side."

"And I like yours."

What?

"What?"

You both stopped the hand-face contact, and pulled away to see each other's faces. But your hands keep touching after you pulled it down.

"You are half demon, you knew that, right?"

"I know I'm half something...being demon my last option, that's why I have fangs. But they are not as prominent as yours or Rin's, so I thought I wasn't half demon. And I don't have any other sign of power regarding that."

He gave you a smile bitch-faced. You never thought you would see one.

"You also talk with demons like Kuro and Ukobach, they've told me."

"Those traitors...but I'm immune to holy water and stuff."

"Told you what? What if we talk about that later?"

"But-"

You couldn't keep complaining because your face was connected with his.

And you melted.

This time the kiss was full of sentiment, and was calmer, with no rush.

Before you stopped kissing (due to lack of oxygen this time) you felt something furry envelope the arm of the hand you were using to take Yukio's.

You looked at Yukio's tail hugging your arm, like it felt like you were going away.

"Shit. Sorry, sometimes I can't control it. That's why I still hide it under my shirt."

"It's okay, I think it expresses a part of your feelings anyway. Or expresses them in an extra and different way."

You yawned, it was late and you were tired, your broken arm still asking for some rest.

Yukio also felt tired, so he nodded to the bed.

You both got in it properly this time and Yukio pulled the covers over you two.

He then allowed you to find a position that didn't hurt your arm but let you both cuddle.

His tail laid over your broken arm, moving as if trying to sooth it.

"Does this makes us like...official?" you had to ask.

You moved up and down with his chest when he talked.

"I don't know. Do you want us to be official?"

"Of course I do! Besides, we can't let Rin and Shiemi go alone to the park, who knows what they would do?"

He snorted and you were so happy he was relaxed.

Soon you fell asleep, with a smile in your face. And so did Yukio, watching over you.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought it was over??

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to show up."

Yukio was walking to take a seat besides Shura at the table, dragging his tail on the floor, while people were talking in the kitchen.

"Ugh, Shura, could you please speak a little lower? My head hurts."

"It's called a hangover four-eyes. I knew we needed to be drunk but you didn't need to get this drunk."

"I wasn't drunk." He sounded almost offended.

"Oh darling, being drunk doesn't mean not knowing what happened last night. There are different levels of drunkenness and different kinds of drunk people. Not everyone is the same while drunk."

"Yeah, yeah, anyway. Can you shut up please?"

"Aaaand here we have a grumpy hangover boy."

Yukio grunted again and let his head rest in his arms, tail hanging down.

"Hey, don't fall asleep again. You both just got down."

Yukio and you had stayed in bed for a really long time, Shiemi and Rin deciding you both earned some extra rest.

"I ain't falling asleep again."

"But you also ain't helping with breakfast!"

"Yeah well, neither are you."

"Whoa, sassy."

Both exorcists stayed silent for a while.

"So, are you going to take (F/P/N) to that double date with Rin and Moriyama?"

That made Yukio raise his head.

"Could you please stop calling (Y/N) like that? It's weird."

"Why? They dared me to call them that yesterday."

"Well, yes, but that was yesterday. You can stop now."

"Aww, is four-eyes jealous of me?"

Yukio couldn't help but snort at that.

"Why would I be jealous of you?"

"Because I can call (Y/N) (F/P/N)" Shura was smirking. A lot.

That made Yukio frown at her.

"Oe Shura! Come get your breakfast or (Y/N) treated me to eat it."

"Coming! I won't let (F/P/N) have my food."

"Shura please, can you not?" even when you still felt a little weirded out to hear someone calling you that, you also started to find Shura calling you that funny.

When Shura stood up and got back to sit down, Yukio used his tail to grab the chair and pull it back, so Shura ended up falling on her butt and with the food all over herself.

You were walking behind her with, two plates in hand, and the others following you, so you saw the whole event.

"Aww food. That's a waste of some really good pancakes!"

"Shura how did you manage to fall?" Rin was at nothing of throwing his food too just by laughing.

"That chair moved!"

"Or maybe you are still too drunk. I mean, when are you sober?" You put one plate on the table, helped her stand up and grabbed the plate again.

You sat besides Yukio and put a plate in front of him.

"Thanks (F/P/N)."

You instantly blushed at this, but then realized why Shura fell.

You gave a little punch at Yukio's shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"Those pancakes were seriously good and thanks to you they have been wasted. You don't do that to food."

Yukio seemed off guard because you were scolding him for wasting food, not for wasting a prank on Shura.

But that was just you.

He smiled at you "I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he looked at Shura "I hope."

You just rolled your eyes and started eating; today you still had to paint sigils, barriers and the protections after all.

Yup, just another common day for an almost-Exwire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now it's over c:

**Author's Note:**

> There you go people! More Yukio love for everyone (and not Okumuracest...seriously, why people?).  
> By the way, if you want more of this guy, go check SteelRosePetals's book of Yukio x Reader stories on Wattpad, they are really good, and she has a LOT of them.  
> Leave comments and enjoy!
> 
> (I will re-check the format later, just in case)


End file.
